RA038
Synopsis Some time has passed after the events in Aster Town. Yazmyne is walking along Lotus Way, holding her Eevee with her one arm. She thinks about Michael's battle with Lily and how he mistreated his Pokemon. Angry Yazmyne unconsciously grips Eevee, causing her yelp. Yazmyne quickly apologizes and releases her. She finds a tree to rest and begins thinking that she needs to prepare for the next contest. While thinking of contest combinations, Yazmyne begins hearing a Pokemon being ordered. She and Eevee walk toward the noise and they see a trainer and his Metagross. The man begins calling out to Yazmyne by name. She's sort of hiding but he can tell she's in the area. Yazmyne and Eevee step out to reveal themselves. She asks if they've met, but the man says no. He says he learned Yazmyne's name from her Eevee. The man introduces himself as Haim and Yazmyne introduces herself as well. She becomes interested in his Metagross, saying that her brother has one while Haim is more interested in Yazmyne's broken arm. Haim explains that he knows a lot about Yazmyne from Eevee. Apparently, Yazmyne is having a tough time training due to some sort of block. Yazmyne says that one of her friends has been treating his Pokemon poorly and it's been bother her for a while. She's been thinking bout it so much that her ideas for contests are stopping. Haim says he knows that Yazmyne is a Coordinator, a Legendary one at that. Haim says that her name has echoed across Riau after the Aster Discharge, causing her to blush. Haim believes that Yazmyne needs a shock back to life for a moment. Eevee has "told" him that she has three other friends, an Aerodactyl, Elekid, and Bagon. Yazmyne promptly calls them out. Haim proposes they have a contest battle and maybe Yazmyne can use some of her contest skills to help her brainstorm. Yazmyne agrees. Yazmyne explains that she intends to use Eevee for the battle rounds and Dratini for the appeal stage. Haim knows that Eevee is very well trained, so Yazmyne should battling with Bagon as Haim senses that Yazmyne has not thought up an appeal for Bagon yet. Albeit some reluctance, Yazmyne and Haim battle. Metagross' attacks are light but Haim has Metagross attack quickly to force Yazmyne to think quickly. Still Yazmyne is has writer's block. Haim advises that for a Coordinator, writer's block is merely a lack of creativity with what's at hand. Yazmyne has all the pieces with her Bagon. She simply needs to understand how the pieces function together. Yazmyne takes this advice very well. Haim wishes Yazmyne luck before he and Metagross take their leave. Yazmyne asks where he is going. Haim says he has a big battle coming up against a really strong trainer soon. Yazmyne wishes him good luck and he leaves. Yazmyne and Dratini decide to begin training right now, to her Pokemon's excitement. Some time later, Yazmyne finds a Pokemon Center and gets her Pokemon checked , commenting that Bagon's coming along well with her training with some struggling. Yazmyne then looks on an overhead TV screen, where she sees Haim with an Espeon in a large stadium with many fans. One of the trainers begins saying that Haim is one of Riau's Elite Four, surprising Yazmyne and he is battling a boy who is only a few years older than her. The emcee on screen states that Elite Four Haim, the Psychic-Type Master of Riau, is challenging the boy Champion of Riau Aurelius. Haim is down to his last Pokemon while Aurelius has two more Pokemon that have not battled. Aurelius is battling with a Sylveon. Haim commands Espeon to use Psychic, but Sylveon blocks its influence with Light Screen. Sylveon then immobilizes Espeon with Attract. Haim is worried and Aurelius commands Moonblast. The image of a moon surrounds Sylveon before it releases a massive pink ball of energy, much larger than a regular Moonblast. The lovestruck Espeon blasted by the attack in a huge explosion. When the dust clears, Espeon is shown unable to battle and Haim has lost the match. Yazmyne thinks to herself that she cannot believe she met a member of the Riau Elite Four. Then she wonders how that boy can be Riau's strongest trainer when he is so young. Major Events *Yazmyne meets Haim of the Riau Elite Four *Yazmyne and Haim battle without a conclusion Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Michael (flashback) *Lily (flashback) *Aurelius *Haim Pokemon *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Croconaw (Michael's; flashback) *Snorunt (Michael's; flashback) *Darumaka (Michael's; flashback) *Leafeon (Lily's; flashback) *Metagross (Haim's) *Espeon (Haim's) *Sylveon (Aurelius') Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures